


Lucky Thirteen

by eerian_sadow



Series: Bedroom Toys [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: In Lower Iacon, somewhere between levels ten and eleven, there is a popular bar and brothel called Lucky Thirteen. The most popular employee in the facility is a dancer named Jazz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my incredibly self-indulgent Prostitute AU. Some of it, anyway. The whole indulgent thing is a work in progress and has turned into a bit of a monster on me. (Don't they always?)
> 
> Keep your eye on the tags as things progress. They're very tame right now, but there will be dubious consent, non-consent, graphic violence and some other stuff in the future. "Pairings" will also be added as clients at the brothel come and go.

Kup looked over the array of images displayed on the screen in front of him and frowned. He was in a certain kind of mood tonight, and none of the bots the brothel owner was offering would cater to his desires. He would know; he’d bought a night’s pleasure from every one of them at least once.

 

“You got anyone else? This lot are fine, but I’m looking for something different tonight.”

 

Stripper shrugged and deactivated the display. “We hired a new dancer last meta-cycle, right after you were here last. Don’t know if he’d suit you any better, though. He’s a little thing.”

 

“Size don’t matter,” the warrior replied. “What’s he go for? Vanilla, bondage, S&M?”

 

“No idea. The patrons love to see him dance, so I’ve been letting him dance.” The mech came around the counter and gestured for Kup to follow him. “Come on, he should have just come on shift in the bar.”

 

“Yeah, all right.” The teal mech nodded and followed the owner. The worst that could happen was that the new dancer wouldn't be any more inclined to his preferences and he settled for the femme who didn’t mind tying his arms and legs to the berth and rode his spike til he overloaded. 

 

“Jazz!” Stripper’s shout carried over the currently empty bar as they stepped in from the side office.

 

A short black and white mech--high gloss with a pristine shine--wearing a blue visor looked up from where he was standing behind the bar at the call. “Boss?”

 

“Got a regular who wants to know if you put out.” Inwardly, Kup cringed at the way the owner phrased his request. Putting out was for mechs looking for a quick fling, not professionals. 

 

Jazz leaped gracefully over the polished wood of the bar top and walked over to them. “I could, if the price is right. And he’s not into slapping us around.”

 

“Nah, Kup’s not that type.” The owner tipped his head toward the small mech. “He pays good. Ask the others if you don’t believe me.”

 

“Ain’t seen you around before.” The black and white mech’s attention shifted from his employer to Kup with the ease of a mech who’d negotiated his own business transactions before he hired into the protection of the brothel and bar. 

 

“Been stationed on Moonbase Two for a meta-cycle.” Kup studied the dancer carefully. He liked the way Jazz held himself, and the smaller mech wasn’t as short as he’d appeared from across the room. “I hear it’s worth hanging around to see you dance.”

 

“Tables, poles and private shows for ten credits a joor,” the black and white mech confirmed. “I got a lot of regulars. You ain’t here for a dance, though.”

 

“I’m not,” The older mech confirmed. “I’m looking for someone who’s not afraid of getting a little rough with me, and who’ll keep me chained down while he does. Is that a service you’d provide?”

 

“A mech who’s willing to pay to be dominated? You should be shopping in Kaon.” Jazz grinned.

 

“Tried that once. The overloads weren’t worth the medical bills.”

 

The visored mech’s grin turned into a laugh. “No overload is worth the medical bills. S’why I moved on to Iacon. A hundred credits a joor, and I promise you’ll come back and ask for me by name next time.”

 

Jazz’s easy laugh and sheer confidence made Kup nod before he’d made his decision. “You’re on, kid. You wanna step into the office and work out the details?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I haven't seen Kup that happy in a couple vorns.” His boss wiped a rag over the top of the imported bartop, cleaning up a spill that looked a lot more like blood energon than high grade. Clearly he had missed some action while he was upstairs. “He bought a round for the house before he left.”

 

Jazz shrugged one shoulder. “Hey, I'm good at what I do.”

 

“Don't I know it.” Stripper looked up and pointed at the mop bucket. “Right now I need you to be good at mopping up. Starwave and Cocktail went upstairs with their gold friend again.”

 

“Thought you said he wasn't allowed anymore.” The black and white moved to the bucket and pulled the mop out. When he saw its condition he made a face. “I thought you ordered new cleaning heads for this thing.”

 

“And now you know why Starwave and Cocktail are upstairs when they weren't on the rotation tonight.”

 

“That's slag and you know it. You gotta find a supplier that ain't connected to him.” 

 

“There's not a supplier in Iacon that’s not paying that gold-plated retrorat for favors.” The owner turned back to cleaning his counter. “With how happy Kup was tonight, I'm thinking about putting you in the rotation. That's not gonna be a problem is it?”

 

“I like the poles and tables, but I figured I'd be on my back when I signed my contract.” Jazz sighed as he put the worn out mop to the sticky floor. “Ain't a big deal, long as I get my share like I'm supposed to.”

 

“A little of both then. Don't want to disappoint that fanbase you have. I could run the bar off their drinks alone.”

 

“Sounds all right to me.” The visored mech started mopping with enthusiasm. Not having to take clients every night would be nice, and still being able to entertain the bar guests would be even better. 

 

And if every client paid like Kup, this would be the best job he'd ever landed, even if his boss couldn't find a supplier that wasn't as crooked as the politician upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hold me to that chapter count. It's tentative based on the things I have planned for this specific story arc


End file.
